One Way: Ikarishipping
by KittyKatLovesBooks
Summary: He was cold, cruel, and unwelcoming. She was peppy, cheerful, and upbringing. Both don't get along, a normality due to their stark personalities. But both have a secret; they don't really mind each other. In fact they kind of enjoy each other's presence. He would never admit this of course, and she would only admit it to her diary. Opposites attract?- PADL, drabbles, One Way series
1. The beginning

**Hi everybody! First Ikari fic! Technically, it's not a fic, more like drabble-thingies.**

**But still it counts! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything pokemon-related (except some cards and a few games), but I do own the series One Way.**

* * *

_****~Love is when you don't know why you seem to be attracted to that person~_

* * *

_**The beginning**_

He never did get why people did their best to "love" their pokemon.

What's the use if they're going to grow up useless?

She didn't understand why he didn't seem to care about anything other than power.

In fact, she was worried that he was going to grow up to be one of those evil bad guys that wanted to take over the world.

It was a scary thought.

She wasn't worth his time in his eyes; any female who wears pink and squeals is a waste to the population.

He seriously needed to get a news flash; one of the rules of life is to treat a lady nicely.

He wasn't exactly doing that.

Both shook their heads, and continued on their way.

* * *

**Wow. That was horrible. I feel so terrible.**

**I'm sorry. I don't know much about the time when they first met. Google isn't exactly very specific…**

**I'm going to do my best to make these non OOC. And I'm worried I didn't make a good first impression.**

**Admit it. You've abandoned a story on the first chapter because you thought the rest of the story was going to be as boring as the first chapter.**

**I'm correct, aren't I? :D**


	2. His perspective

**Hi I'm back! I recently had a burst of inspiration from a reviewer of mine, and am in the process of creating a fic for her upon request. **

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has supported me, and made me feel like my fics MEAN something to the Fanfiction world. **

**Continue on.**

* * *

_****~Love is when you don't know why you seem to be attracted to that person~_

* * *

_**His perspective**_

Two words to describe her: Loud and Girly.

And he happened to hate both.

Which is why he didn't get why he didn't hate the navy-haired lass; she was everything he despised about the world.

He didn't get why he didn't hate her mane of blue silk, nor why he didn't hate her sparkling crystal blue eyes, or even her clear ringing voice.

Why didn't he hate the perfection?

He desperately pulled his hair out in frustration at the inability to solve even the most simple of life's mysteries.

But it really isn't that simple, trying to figure out that you love someone.

* * *

**I feel pretty good about this chapter… It's nicer than what I thought it would be and I'm especially had it didn't turn out OOC. **

**Hold on, did it? Tell me if it did, cause I want to know.**


	3. Her perspective

**Okay, I have another Ikari drabble-thingy for you peeps. **

**Now, for a look into what Dawn thinks of Paul… **

**Drew: Duh, she loves him, as simple as that.**

**Me: Wha-What! You're supposed to be on the set of DwG! Get back there now! (kicks him back) **

**Me: And don't forget to wear your maid outfit!**

**Me: Ahem, let's continue…**

* * *

_****~Love is when you don't know why you seem to be attracted to that person~_

* * *

_**Her perspective**_

She didn't know what to think about it; whether to cheer or to not cheer.

He should be as simple as that; a jerk, someone who probably doesn't care about anything other than winning battles.

But he did care. At least she thought he did; she didn't know why.

He just had a way with fumbling with her emotions.

Nor was she scared of him; a strange thing to be when you happened to see him a lot.

She wasn't intimidated by his stone cold gray pupils, or the long purple strands of hair that covered his eyes.

She didn't know how long this had been going on; her not feeling any hatred towards him like everyone else.

Yet she didn't mind; it wasn't that bad, not hating him.

It was actually kind of nice.

* * *

**Okay, then. I actually like this one, it was pretty nice.**

**Please review!**


	4. Pink

**Okay! One more for everyone!**

**I sincerely apologize if I'm not at my best; Ikari is not my absolute fav right now, so I hope I do well.**

**Continue with the drabble!**

* * *

_~Love is when you don't know why you seem to be attracted to that person~_

* * *

_**Pink**_

Pink had a very different meaning for both of them.

For her, pink was the cutest of all colors, the number one fashion accessory of all time.

For him, pink was a stupid girly color that ought to go swim in hell.

She persisted relentlessly; he would like pink because she said she wanted him to like pink.

He argued back relentlessly; she would never be the boss of him, ever.

She finally gave up, realizing it wasn't worth her time. Before leaving however, she mentioned she was going to ask a boy out to a dance that Friday and she wanted someone with colors that mirrored hers.

So she was surprised when she found him at the foot of the stairs on Friday wearing a… pink suit.

She had really underestimated him.

Really underestimated.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't OOC! That's my main worry for this story. **

"**It's a small world after all" so please give me feedback in the form of reviews! I need improvement advice! :O**


	5. Dolls

**Ta Da! I have humor for you guys today (at least I think so)!**

**I'm still worried about these ficlets-drabbles… but I personally think looking back that I'm worrying too much!**

**Time to read fanfiction! (I have no idea what else to say…)**

* * *

_~Love is when you don't know why you seem to be attracted to that person~_

* * *

_**Dolls**_

He was going to kill himself.

At least that's what he'd rather do than have to go through a round of dress-up-the-doll with her.

Yes, he was considering suicide over a simple childish game.

When you think about it, he has a very good point.

He himself had no idea how he had gotten into this situation but he knew that he had to get out.

Now.

No more freaky little plastic fake haired creepy-eyed doll.

Unfortunately he had not thought of the girl when he was making his escape plan.

Fatal mistake.

Now if you were to pass the navy-haired teenager's house, you'd notice quite a peculiar sight; a young blue-haired female chasing a plum-haired boy with pigtails while holding a dress.

* * *

**I feel sorry for Paul… -_-"**

**Don't get me wrong, I don't hate dolls or anything, you just tend to get creeped out when you visit a doll museum at night, before closing time, and with all the lights turned off and those little eyes staring through you, about to come alive-**

**Sorry, didn't mean to creep anyone out! -_-"**


	6. Gambling

**Okay, peeps, I've been very busy these days, but I thought 'what the heck I'll see if I have some time to upload to my One Way series'.**

* * *

_~Love is when you don't know why you seem to be attracted to that person~_

* * *

_**Gambling**_

He had no specific thoughts when she challenged him to a game of poker.

She probably didn't even know how to play; she was just challenging him because she wanted to prove she was more grown up than she actually was.

Like that would ever happen.

But then why was she beating him?

And emptying his wallet at the same time?

All he knew for sure was that she had skills.

It made him wonder whom she had practiced with as he yet again pulled his wallet out.

His question was answered when he saw her bouncy yellow-haired friend walk out of her house with an even emptier wallet.

* * *

**Wow. Dawn's pretty good at this.**

**Remind me to never challenge her to a game of poker…**

**If anyone wanted to know, her friend was Barry (or Jun/Pearl).**


	7. Rain

**Okay, time for more! **

**I'm actually feeling a bit discouraged because a FF friend of mine hasn't answered my PMs for a while… but that's okay! Eh, I deal with life too.**

**OK, carry on. (so tired… only had four hours of sleep… TT^TT)**

* * *

_~Love is when you don't know why you seem to be attracted to that person~_

* * *

_**Rain**_

Rain was a forbidden topic for him; talk about it near him and don't expect to still be alive tomorrow.

But apparently she didn't care; she never bothered to stop talking about it near him.

She wondered why he was so touchy about the simple topic of falling drops of water.

It didn't really make any sense.

Well, at least until the day she followed him into a cemetery, and noticed the single orchid clamped in his palm, drowned by the rain.

She had no idea what he was doing here; and with a flower of all things.

And didn't he hate the rain?

But she watched anyway, watched as he knelt down in front of an old tombstone and gently laid the flower at its roots, and then stood up and walked away.

She read it when he was gone, just by her little self in the rain. The rain hid her tears that day, and she solemnly picked herself off the ground and carried herself out the gloomy graveyard.

The next day she didn't speak much to his surprise; but she did give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

* * *

… **So sad! **

**I'm not really sure I did a good job with this one. I'm kinda worried…. Eh, whatever.**

**Please review!**


	8. Sleeping

**I AM A HORRRIBLE PERSON! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 2 FREAKIN' WEEKS! (starts crying in despair) That's bad enough for me!**

**Even though I blame DeviantART addiction…. IT IS STILL NO EXCUSE TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING! DDDDDD:**

* * *

_~Love is when you don't know why you seem to be attracted to that person~_

* * *

_**Sleeping**_

He was not a pervert. He was himself; the cold, unwelcoming, insulter.

If you were looking for a pervert-though they're really should be no reason for this- you should probably check out his spiky-haired friend. He won't say he didn't warn you.

Well, he wouldn't talk to anyone in the first place, just 'hn' and carry on his way.

But enough of that. Let's get back to his evil-in his mind- brother.

As stated before, he was not a pervert.

So he was not exactly sure why he was watching her sleep. It was rather creepy in his mind; cause he doesn't typically watch girls sleep.

His friend does; but he's not his friend.

That should be easy enough for everyone to understand by now.

So he's all confused and everything, and for the first time, he realizes he has really rough fingers.

At least that's what it feels like against her smooth, delicate, seemingly sensitive cheek. It's an odd sort of friction really.

So he dabs his hands back and forth, eyes traveling across the sleeping beauty as she lay on the couch, and he silently curses his brother for inviting her over.

* * *

**-still crying- I AM HORRIBLE! **

**-wipes tears- Nah, Dawn why are you falling asleep at Paul's house… hn, whatevs. I need to make more of these to appease you guys…**

**P.S. lol, I just realized I have a chap of the same name in OW:O… and I'm hinting on Gary in this chap… coincidence…. NOT! Nah, is.**


	9. Barry

**I SUCK! I HAVE NOT WRITTEN ENOUGH CHAPS TO EARN BACK EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF YOU PEOPLE'S TRUSTS! D:**

**I shall write more! Well, at least when I get better… I'm kind of on the sick side… I'm not supposed to be on here… ssssshhh, don't tell! ;)**

**Oh! A special thank you to a guest reviewer who kindly told me in a different language that this fic was categorized under Spanish… TT^TT … I am an idiot… **

**To guest reviewer: ¿Lo es? Oh, está bien! Sí, voy a cambiar eso de inmediato! Gracias por decírmelo! Y sí, puedo hablar español :)**

* * *

_~Love is when you don't know why you seem to be attracted to that person~_

* * *

_**Barry**_

He had an urge to strangle him.

As in he really wanted to close his hands around his neck and give it a good shake.

What does she see in him? The guy was a walking Radio! He wouldn't shut up! Not to mention, the idiot was-scarily enough- his fanboy, just making things more complicated than they already were.

Damn the world of fanboys. Fangirls were scary enough.

He should know this.

Fangirls are possibly the modern-world form of sorceresses with Barbie-doll complexions.

Fanboys are the gay version of these sorceresses. But male. And gay.

The crescent-haired guy was a mix of both.

Overall, all he learned from this "sharing out his thoughts" was that perhaps if he were to strangle him he would stop having such a high-pitched freaky voice…

* * *

**Barry is cool enough to have his own chapter. End of discussion.**

**I personally don't mind Fangirls, Fanboys, Gay people, etc. Paul does not like these people cause they remind him of Barry.**

**Ok, little plot-take, this is NOT Twinleafshipping! Paul thinks Dawn likes Barry because he hasn't truly considered the possibility that she likes him! (at least that's the scene in my head)**


	10. Loner

… **I USED TO UPLOAD A DRABBLE EVERYDAY…**

…

**I am so mean to you guys! I really should update more often!**

**I wish I could blame Writer's block. Even though that is the reason for my not-updating-One Way-stories-situation (and a mean guest reviewer), I really am not in the mood to blame anyone/anything. Not after everything I've done wrong.**

* * *

_~Love is when you don't know why you seem to be attracted to that person~_

* * *

_**Loner**_

There was really not much to him in other people's eyes.

He was the quiet type; the loner bad-boy looking type of kid.

Everyone left him alone because of that.

He was okay with that though.

He strived to be the best, and he was going to be the best.

He didn't mind not having personal connections with other kids, just as long as he made it to the top of the charts, he was fine.

There was no need for friends anyway.

She didn't agree.

And she never would.

So he adjusted to her constantly near him when she had the chance –and scarily enough-, he began to enjoy the company.

He still did not care about having close friends, though he had some nonetheless.

He just cared about having her by his side. He didn't quite so feel like a loner when she was there.

* * *

**Okay… the end of another dreary drabble –sweatdrop-**

**This drabble sorta follows a timeline in a way…**

**BTW, does anyone know when Leafgreenshipping day is? That'd be a nice date to note down…**


End file.
